


What he doesn't know

by TheKinkExpress



Series: Peter In Neverland [1]
Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bestiality, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, Neverland, Weird Biology, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkExpress/pseuds/TheKinkExpress
Summary: Was written as a gag fic after a test but decided to post it.Peter's last name isn't really pan. When he comes to Neverland he discovers some new things about himself and confusion happens.He gets visited by a certain black buffalo.





	What he doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a gag fic or something like that. I might leave it at this or continue, dont know which. Hope ya'll enjoy or dont read if it's not your cup of tea.

Once upon a time in the far away land of Never lived a boy who never wanted to grow up. His given name was Peter but the last name was not Pan. It was just his presumed sexuality until. He didn't know any better and wouldn't for many years to come, not until he met the love of his life.

Befor Peter discovered Neverland and lost his will to grow up he loved to read. About the future, the past and the present. On the day that he disappeared he had started to read a book of sexualty. He had been mad all day and thought he should go against some unspoken rules by starting from the back of the book. That page had been about Pansexuality, about love without looks or gender mattering. He hadn't thought anything more of it until a few years later.

There is a lot of different animals in Neverland. Some like on earth and some totally fictional like from a book. When Peter arrived he didn’t think about how to get food or anything like that and when he did he discovered normal things like berries, fruit and potato like plants didn't taste right and made him ill to point of throwing up. He started to freak out and the only thing he knew to calm him down was to masturbate so that's what he did. 

Touching his little dick did nothing for him so he moved on to his ass and he was surprised to find it leaking slick already. He could also easily push two finger inside to begin with. He cried out in ecstasy when he hit his sweet spot. After just a few more hits to it he spilled on his stomach and when he saw his sticky cum his mouth started to water as if it was a delicious steak oozing with juices. Peter swept it up as fast as possible with his small hands and brought it to his mouth to taste. Just a few dribbles had filled him up with lots of energy and his hunger had gone away. After that he started to masturbate daily and soon was naked most of the time. 

Peter didn’t understand what had happened to him but he didn’t really care. He was having fun and enjoy it so he wasn’t really phased by the buffalo when it fucked him. Peter had been enjoying himself when a black buffalo came upon his clearing inte wood. Peter had first started to run away from it because it was sprinting towards him but he didn’t get far. He hit his arm against a tree and stumble on the ground, stopping on his stomach with his ass in the air. The buffalo who was still on his heels and he was upon Peter fast. The buffalo climbed on Peter and during the chase it’s dick had extended from it’s body and was now dripping with slick and precum. The buffalo started trusting like a jackhammer against Peter’s bared ass. It took the buffalo a few tries before he found the jackpot. Peter had first tried to get away from the buffalo but gave up when he felt the dick against his ass and started to moan when the buffalo penetrated him. The buffalo didn’t need to trust for long befor both groaned out and came. Peter brought his hand up to his mouth and slurped up the cum he had catched in there when he came. 

Peter felt his ass clench tight when the buffalo pulled out and his asshole closed tight to keep the cum there. The buffalo lost it’s interest in Peter and walked away, to return another day.


End file.
